The Littlest Feral
by xgirlghost
Summary: In the Howlett/Creed family, having animal attributes is the norm. When the two brothers leave little Lizzy home to sulk while they hunt, they find she's not the same as they'd originally thought.


The littlest feral

[…. XD the name sounds like some twisted children's story… so I guess this one will be very loosely influenced by the brothers Grimm…]

Victor and James were out hunting, leaving Elizabeth at home. Even though Elizabeth was Victor's half-sister, and James's full sister, she wasn't nearly as animalistic as her older brothers. She had no claws and no fits of being feral. In fact, the only animalistic quality anyone knew of was her two small fangs that she kept filing down to appear normal. She was not nearly as good a tracker, because her sense of smell was not as good as the brothers, either, though she could hear better then they.

And so there she stayed, alone, and infuriated.

"Why aren't I good enough to come?" she asked the air angrily. "maybe if I practice I'll be able to come next time…"

She set up some old pillows that James had accidentally destroyed and laid a torn sheet over them. She wanted to make a target, but she could find no paint. So she took a small knife and made cuts on her fingertips and she made the red bull's-eye on the sheet. She set up a few other smaller targets and got to work with her swords and smaller blades letting her frustrations out.

"Am I not big and strong enough? Is it because I'm too young? Is it because I'm female?"

She grew silent as she dwelled on that thought, still stabbing and slicing the targets.

"If I were their brother they would let me come… I'm just the little sister that 'needs protecting'" she scoffed. She sliced the head off an old stuffed animal and stabbed it repeatedly.

She surveyed the damage, and being satisfied with it, she put her weapons away except for one sharp knife, and looked in the mirror standing by the wall. She chopped off her long curls just above the shoulder, which was an accepted style for men at the time. Then she found some of James's old clothes he had grown out of. She laced up her corset so the waist was loose but the chest was tight, smoothing away her curves, and put the old clothes over top. The clothes were still a bit too big on her, making her look just a little more like a boy. She looked in the mirror and smiled a little, but then she realized that the other two didn't usually smile, so she made her face cold and unreadable as stone.

She went back to trying to destroy the targets in her room. A growl escaped her lips as she grew more frustrated with the situation.

…Meanwhile…..

Victor and James were just coming back from the hunting trip. Victor was carrying a large buck and James was carrying a heap of smaller animals. As they got up to the back door, they could hear their sister having a fit.

Victor growled. "What's tha frail on about, now?"

James sighed. "No clue…."

The two opened the door, went in, and dealt with the meat. Elise was still up in her room taking her frustrations out on old stuffed animals, so when they were done, Victor went upstairs to see what was going on. He found an infuriated Elizabeth and the smell of blood, her blood. He scowled at her.

"LIZZY! What'd you do?"

She growled and turned around "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'WHA'DID I DO'?"

He grabbed her jaw and turned her face to look at the bull's-eye she had painted with her own blood. "THAT, Frail. Ya wasted perfectly good blood, on THAT! What's gotten inta tha dopey li'l head a yers?"

Her eyes narrowed at him. "I. Didn't. have. Any. Paint." She said through her teeth, another small growl escaping her lips.

He snarled and roared at her. "YA DON'T WASTE BLOOD, FRAIL! 'SPECIALLY NOT YER OWN! I WILL GET YOU SOME DAMN PAINT!"

"Don't. Yell. At. Me." She growled louder than before, slowly shifting to a crouch. Victor noticed the progressive changes in her face and stance and grinned at her.

"How cute, Sissy's an animal, too! Always knew ya had it in ya, Lizzy." He grinned showing his fangs and rustled her curly hair.

She took that as a threat and her eyes started to dilate, growling again.

"Go on, Sissy, let it happen…." He said encouragingly. She didn't change any more than she had, so after a moment Victor figured out why: she needed to feel threatened and angry to change. He got closer to her, backing her into the wall. Her eyes narrowed and she let out a deep growl. He smacked her across the face and she tried to snap at him. He grinned and started yelling at her.

"FRAIL YA GOTTA LEARN YER PLACE, DON'T YA SNAP AT ME!"

She snarled and growled loudly at him, completely turned. Victor grinned widely and picked Elizabeth up, holding her belly-up and she struggled and growled furiously. He took her outside and let her loose in the forest. She was considering attacking, but a small, quick heartbeat and leaves rustling drew her attention deeper into the forest.

Victor laughed as he watched his little sister chase something. A few minutes later, she brought back a bloody ball of fluff, meat, and bones and placed it at Victor's feet. He froze as his face twitched when he saw the rabbit. Elizabeth looked at him curiously. He looked at the Rabbit and back at his sister and cautiously kicked the bloody rabbit corpse away. Elizabeth's eyes brightened and she happily got the rabbit again and started to tear the skin off with her teeth to expose the flesh. Victor looked away as she started to eat it, trying to hold back flashbacks of the cellar.

Elizabeth tore at the rabbit's flesh until she was satisfied. She curled up in a tight ball on her side and fell asleep. Victor went over, kicked the rabbit remains away, and scooped Elizabeth up, carrying her into the house.

James looked up from cleaning the kitchen to see Victor carrying in their unconscious and bloodied little sister. He cocked an eyebrow at them.

"Victor…. Do I want to know?"

He grinned at James. "Sissy isn't as 'normal''s we thought!"

James shook his head. "Great….."

Victor carried Elizabeth up to her room and put her in her bed.


End file.
